If you could only see
by iloveryan
Summary: A story about Ryan and Marissa set in the future. After 5 years apart, the fantastic four meet up again at a charity ball held in Newport. Anything could happen...
1. Memories

hey so i thought i might start up a new fanfic. im a big ryan/marissa fan so thats where this story will be headed. Basically, Ryan and Seth are still in Newport, still living at home. Ryans working at the Newport Group with Kirsten, as one of their best development designers. Seth is writing Comic's still, trying to pick up deals, as he hasn't made his big break yet. Summer's also in Newport, working on her own fashion label which is becoming increasingly popular. Marissa is in New York, working for one of the biggest fashion houses. None of them are in any steady relationships. I know it sounds like the usual fanfic, but promise ill make it interesting. Don't want to say to much, but hopefully everything will all explain itself as it goes on... hope you like!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa stepped out onto her appartments balcony and looked out across the city lights before her. She looked up at the night sky, seeing all the stars shining brightly down. What am I doing, she thought. She was so far away from all shed ever known before, but that was a long time ago now. She had to stop thinking back to what she used to be like. She was different now.

She sighed. Why did she always do this. Its time to forget everything from the past. She had a new life now, filled with a new city, new work, new friends. Well really, the only person in the whole city of New York she could really call a friend was her workmate Mel, but most models shed met before all turned out to be the same. And even they hardly spoke to each other. She was just so wrapped up in her work, she didn't have time for anything else.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. "I really should get that" she said to herself. Probably work, she didn't really get any calls from anyone else. Except her Mum and Dad checking up on here, and Summer every now and again, gossiping and chatting like they were still in high school.

As Marissa walked back through the sliding door, she glanced at a photo framed on her wall. It was of Summer, Seth, herself and…. Him. She stood there, oblivious to the phone ringing, in her own world. Those were the best days, she thought. And suddenly she snapped back to reality. The phone had stopped ringing. That's the third time this week she thought.. three rings and then they hang up. Weird.

Since getting out of college with a design degree majoring in fashion, she began work at one of the top fashion houses in the US. After working there only 3 weeks, she was asked to do some trial modelling for one of the new lines coming out for the company. Ever since, shes been on the cover of many magazines, the talk of the town, and named the most beautiful newcomer to modelling. But Marissa didn't do it for the fame. She didn't do it for the money. She did it to forget, to move on.

"Ryan!" someone was shouting his name.. But it was a long way away, they'd leave soon and he could keep sleeping.

"Ryan!" it was getting nearer.. Ryan buried his face into his pillow, knowing exactly who it was. Any second now they were going to come barging through the poolhouse, not knocking and then jumping on his bed.

"RYAN! Hey there how are you bro. Great great im so happy for you. So you've had breakfast, good… So anyway, It's happened again. It happened again just last night, what am I gonna do.."

Seth continued rambling as Ryan pulled himself into a sitting position in bed. He blinked his eyes, god It was bright this morning, he thought.

"Seth, its too early for this…"

"Ryan, its time to get up and smell the sunshine. Anyways, its 11 in the morning, what were YOU doing last night. No wait, you're trying to distract me, you still haven't told me what to do yet."

Ryan groaned. Of course he knew what this was about. It was always about the same thing, or maybe, the same person. Ever since they'd broken up 2 years ago, Seth claimed to have gotten over Summer. Everyone knew that he hadn't, and he knew he hadn't, but as long as he said he had then that was fine by him.

Ryan knew he wouldn't win, he never did when it came to these early morning chats. "Ok, start from the beginning"

"WELL, started Seth. "I was out last night you see. Doing my usual thing, strutting around town and smiling with the ladies.."

Ryan raised his eyebrow at this, but Seth kept going anyway.

"And I thought, hey im thirsty. So what do you do when youre thirsty my good man? That's right! You get a drink. So here I was minding my own business at this old bar in Newport, and I heard a laugh. And not just any laugh. It was THE laugh. And I turned around and guess who it was."

"do I really need to guess Seth?" Ryan was beginning to regret his late night.

"Ok youre right, it was her. Summer and she was with another guy! Another guy! Can you believe that!"

"Well actually, i….."

"No youre right. What was she doing there. Im lucky she didn't see me. You know how I am, secret and stealth, but he wasn't even good looking I can tell you that. Sure there was muscle definition but…"

"Seth"

"ok so you should get dressed, we have stuff to do before that function for the Newport Group tonight. Ill be inside making waffles"

And with that Seth left, leaving ryan sleepy and a bit confused as to what happened. Ryan thought back to last night..

flashback

No one was home, Seth was out (now he knew where) and Sandy and Kirsten were at a friends for dinner. What was he doing? Sitting at home, till all hours at night, drinking beer and looking at photo albums. Never in his life had he looked at photo albums, but for some reason, there was a whole pile stacked up in the lounge room. The first one was of Seth when he was little, and happy snaps full of happiness and the Cohens. He was about to go to bed, have an early night. But for some reason he picked up the next one of the pile. It was full of Seth, Summer, himself and…. Her. For hours he looked at photos, thinking back to what it used to be like, what it was like to be truly happy. What ever happened to that feeling, he thought..

end flashback

Ryan groaned and pulled himself out of bed. Even after all this time he couldn't forget her. But he couldn't still think like this. Shes moved on. He hadn't heard from her in a long time though every now and then when he bumped into summer she told him how she was.  
"I guess where just different people now" he said to no one in particular. And with that he walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower to start a new day.

It was bright and early that morning. Really early, but to everyone it was just another normal working day. People were moving everywhere, there was no one left to do nothing. The photographer was organising the shoot, make up and hair was in full swing, even the young interns were busily making coffee as if there was nothing more important. Everyone was doing something. Everyone except Marissa. She was lazily glancing at previous photos from the shoot last Wednesday, but her mind wasn't on it. She was preoccupied, but with what? Even she didn't know, but she was distracted. Suddenly her cell phone starting ringing its usual jumpy tune. Marissa sighed and reached into her Chanel clutch and pulled it out. As soon as she read the caller ID, she broke into a huge smile.

"Summer!"

"COOP! how are you? I miss you so much tell me what you've been up to!"

"Im great Sum thanks. Well actually…"

"That's great Coop, just great. So you would never believe what happened to me last night?"

Marissa smiled to herself. Summer reminded herself of another friend down in Newport, and she was sure she was just about to hear all about him.

"Id never guess what happened Sum?"

"WELL, I was getting home from work you see, and I thought wow I am thirsty so naturally I had to stop into the local bar and get a drink before I became totally parched. So I was sitting there and this guy came up and he said that he remembered me from school. You know, Jake."

"Wow really, that's weird I guess.." replied Marissa unsure of what she was supposed to say.

"NO Coop, that's not the big deal! So anyways we were just having a friendly chat, and you would not believe who was there. That's right Cohen. COHEN. I mean who does he think he is being at that bar? And he didn't see me, thankgod. I was making sure I was hidden behind Jake and very cleverly leaned over to 'check my cell' but imagine if he had seen me…"

"Gee Sum, that's amazing. Lucky you didn't run into each other" Marissa smiled. Those two belong with each other, and everyone knows, they just cant seem to see it. She looked up and noticed Gary, the photographer frantically waving at her. Marissa turned her head and pretended not to notice. Marissa loved talking to Sum, it reminded her of what it was like to be home.

Meanwhile, Summer had still been talking, but had just changed to a new topic.

"….. so its like the biggest event in Newport, and I don't know which dress to wear! The fitted pink strapless or the gorgeous flowing blue and white halter. I just cant decide. What do you think coop?"

"Sorry what? Which event is this?"

"God coop, haven't you been listening to anything ive been saying? It's the Newport Groups Annual Charity Ball. Remember, its on tonight. Youre coming, I invited you. REMEMBER?"

Marissas eyes grew wide. Omg, she whispered. Shed completely forgotten. What was she going to do. Just at that moment, Gary came over and snatched her phone out of her hands. Marissa could still hear Summer yelling as he hung up.

"Marissa, Marissa, Marissa… Why do you think we are here so early. Its time to get this shoot over and done with I have another one on the other side of the city really soon darl. Can we just hurry it up a tiny bit?"

"Sorry Gary, of course. Im ready when you are."

Marissa sighed as she got up. As she was walking to get the finishing touches on her flawless hair, her manager Jenny came rushing over. Jenny was the best in the business, and while she was not always that friendly, she always knew the right thing to say.

"Marissa I just wanted to remind you. Your plane leaves right after this shoot so please don't take too long dear."

"My plane? What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember? The biggest event in California is on tonight! The Newport Group's Annual Charity Ball. You're taking the whole week of for it, mind you I do not believe that was the best decision to make, but that's for you to decide really. So anyway youre bags are in the car outside waiting, so just remember to let me know when youre going and stay out of trouble"

Marissa blinked. How could she have forgotten this? She had been thinking about this for the past few weeks, and had completely forgotten until now.

And as she was rushed over to the shoot, she realised. She was going to see him there. Ryan… She was going to see Ryan. They hadn't spoken in so long. Ever since they went to different universities, things had changed. What if he hated her? If he didn't want to talk to her? But she shouldn't really be thinking that. They were just friends, if even that.

Marissa could here Gary talking in the distance, telling her how to pose and what to do. And as she was standing there, an image filled her mind. She thought of that cute smile that she had only known one person to give, that look that just said everything that couldn't be said with words. Ryan's look.

And with that, her face lit up and she smiled to herself like she knew everything would be ok.

"perfect, perfect…" beamed Gary.

So what do you think? Please try and review if you can id love that. Cant wait to see what you think. It wont be long till i post the next part, that is, as long as you guys want me to continue! So please let me know if you like it, and constructive critisism i would love. And coming up... the charity ball


	2. All together again

Another Newport social event. Another chance for all the newpies to outdo each other with all the glitz and glamour they can muster, and be the most desirable in the room. Just another night like so many others. Ryan sat in an empty chair in the grand ballroom of the most expensive and luxurious hotel in California, The Royale. This was where the Charity Ball was going to be held later on tonight, and he thought of what was to come. A night alone, a night with Seth rambling about Summer, maybe some nice boring business chats with the big guys all night long?

"Great. Cant wait" Ryan said to no one in particular.

"Well I take it someones excited about tonight then" said a voice from behind.

Ryan turned and saw Kirsten standing there with her hands on her hips and a big grin on her face. "I always knew you were a big party person Ry."

Ryan smiled up at her. He couldn't help it. When he saw Kirsten, you just had to smile. Ever since she came back from the rehab, she was back to the same Kirsten that everyone knew and loved. She and Sandy were going great, and they had all become a true family.

"Anything on your mind lately?"

God, thought Ryan. She can read me like a book. "Nope nothing at all. Why would you say that? Just taking a break from all that heavy lifting you got me to do, while Seth sits over there and blows up balloons."

"HEY!" yelled Seth. "This is one skill that only a few can fully master. You my dear friend are just jealous." And with that he went back so blowing balloons up with the helium.

"Well don't worry theres no more lifting so you should get home and get ready soon. Thanks for everything. But just know Ryan, I am always here if you need to talk ok. About anything."

And with that she walked off. Ryan watched after her and again thought how lucky he was to have her as a 'mother'. Ryan got up and said bye to Seth, but he was seeing him soon anyway as he was picking up Seth for the Ball later on.

As Ryan was driving home, his thoughts wondered what tonight would be like. Why am I thinking about tonight, he thought, itll be just the same as any other of these social events. But for some reason, he couldn't help shake that feeling that something was going to happen.

Marissa sipped her cranberry juice and looked out the window. Nothing could be seen though, as there were clouds and blue sky for miles. She smiled and went back to reading her magazine. For some reason, she felt really…. Happy. That's what it was. While she was at the airport, she was able to call Summer back. And after quite a few minutes spent apologising she was able to get through that shed be in Newport in a couple of hours. Summer was so excited, and said she would pick her up herself. Afterall, they had so much to catch up on.

As the flight landed, Marissa got all her things together and made her way out of the plane. Everyone was being so nice, smiling at her and making small chat. I spose being that little bit famous does help in some ways she thought. As soon as she stepped into the terminal, a loud scream echoed through out the room, and finished with a beautiful young brunette jumping on her, giving her the biggest hug shed ever received.

"COOOOOOOOOP! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE IT THIS LONG TO SEE ME AGAIN! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!"

Marissa laughed out loud. Even though they hadn't seen each other in months, it was still obvious to anyone that they were the closest of best friends. "I missed you to Sum. It is SOO good to be home."

"Well, I know you just got here, but lets grab your luggage and get outta here! We have a lot of catching up to do, and a lot of getting ready to you. And not a lot of time!"

And with that the two girls ran to the luggage area and grabbed Marissas Louis Vitton Matching bags and off they set in Summers car.

It was only a short ride to Summers apparetment. It was beautiful. It was set in a complex of 3 others, and Summers was the very top one. The balcony overlooked the beach, and Marissa just felt right at home straight away. Summer had barely stopped talking ever since theyd first seen each other. Summer was telling her all about her fashion line and how successful it was becoming, and Marissa was telling her from her point of view of the fashion world.

As they were both doing their hair, Marissa had a thought.

"So umm, Summer…"

"Yeah Coop? oh hey, do you think up or down?"

"Umm, down definitely."

"You are so right. What did you want before?"

"Oh, it was nothing…" Marissa was fidgeting with the eye shadow on the bench in front of her. " I was just wondering you know… just wondering if um, anyone I know would be going… tonight?"

"Coop, im sure youll know just as many people as me. It's the whose who of Newport, not to mention California. So im sure we'll find plenty of people to hangout with."

"oh, ok then." Marissa went back to fixing her hair.

"But just incase you were for some reason were thinking of Chino and assface Cohen, I don't know if they'll be there. And really I don't care one bit if they are or not. Because im not going to let him interfere with my night out. We are going to have a good time tonight, and Cohen is not going to use any of his little Coheny cohenisms to ruin it."

"Ahhhhh, yes Sum, right. Calm down a bit k"

"Oh don't you worry Coop im calm as calm can be. Im just so glad youre back."

They both smiled at that, and went back to finish getting ready. Marissa smiled to herself, and though she knew it was just another Newport event like the many shed been to when she was younger, she was excited. It had been a long time, and for some reason, she just knew that something was going to happen tonight.

Seth and Ryan had already been at the Ball for over half an hour. It was full of the same people, the same famous faces and the same business icons walking around a crowded room full of designer label suits and glittering diamonds. Every now and then one of Ryan's work colleagues would come over for a quick chat, but they never stayed long as there were so many people to fit in of course.

"I wonder which is the daughter and which is the mother?" questioned Seth rather loudly.

Ryan looked over to where he was looking and smirked. Seth just couldn't help himself. As they were debating over who was who, there was a loud cough behind them. They both turned around but could see no one there. Off about 3 metres from them they could just see Sandy behind a group of ladies, looking side to side. Ryan and Seth looked at each other, and walked over.

"Ladies, how are we tonight? Might I say that you are all looking fabulous. Wouldn't you agree Ryan?"

"Oh definitely, but that's not much of a change is it? These young ladies are always looking amazing."

The middle aged group of women all blushed and giggled as if they were back in high school again. Then all of a sudden Seth began a massive conversation all about comics. Suddenly, the group seemed to loose interest, and hurriedly all moved over to the bar to continue their night of fun.

"Good job son! I have taught you well!" laughed Sandy.

"Well father, I must say we took your distress call on board and thought we might help out a bit." Said Seth.

"Those newpsies sure seem to like you hey Sandy" teased Ryan.

"what can I say," said Sandy. "im just a ladies man."

Kirsten was just in time to hear this last comment, and came up laughing. She dragged Sandy away to talk to her father and Julie, even now she still didn't want to face them alone.

"Ryan, im sorry to leave you for a bit, but I most go powder my nose."

Ryan raised his eyebrow at Seth.

"Ok im going to go pee bye" said Seth.

"Seth don't say pee" Ryan called after him. Even from where he was standing he could hear Seth mumbling about Ryan cracking jokes. Ryan just smiled to himself. Just at that moment, Ryan could hear some kind of commotion coming from the entrance of the ballroom. What's going on he thought to himself. Ryan walked further forward and looked over the crowd of people that had gathered around the entrance. All the photographers there that night were right at the front, already flashing away. From all the bright lights, he couldn't see what was so special. Then he saw someone. Summer was walking through, smiling and flipping her hair for everyone to admire. Ryan smiled, he should have known. He was about to turn away to go and find Seth, but then something caught his eye.

Walking through the crowd of people was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long honey blonde hair that was moving as she was, framing a beautiful face with deep sapphire eyes. Her tanned body was dressed in the most gorgeous flowing dress that hugged in all the right places. She walked through the entrance, and through a small gap in the flashing lights he saw her smiling, almost looking like she was smiling at him. She was here. Marissa was here.

As soon as Summer stepped out of the limo, there was a shout, and suddenly flashes from cameras were coming from every direction. She smiled and walked forward into the crowd, lapping up the attention. Marissa was still in the car, not out yet.

"Are you right there miss?" asked Barry the driver.

"Yeah, thanks Barry. Im great. Thankyou for the ride"

And with that she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and stepped out of the car.

As she walked forward, the lights blinded her, stopping her from seeing anything 3 feet in front of her. She smiled and was genuinely happy.

So this is what ive been missing, she thought. Laughing at herself, she wondered what exciting event would take place at this Newport Social evening. And as she turned her head to look forward, there was a moment when no flashes were blinding her sight. And there he was. He was here, just as she had been secretly hoping. And she smiled, she even thought she saw a small smile back. And suddenly, she was scared. Would he talk to her? Were they friends? She didn't know what was going to happen, and when she finally stepped into the grand ballroom, she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Coop? Coooooop… COOP? hello?"

"Oh, yes Sum did you say something?" replied Marissa distantly.

"Coop whats up? Ever since we arrived like an hour ago, you've been on another planet. Its like your looking for something, someone."

"Ohh, im sorry Sum I didn't mean to. Promise ill pay more attention."

With that, Summer grabbed Marissa's arm and lead her over to a quiet corner next to a pot plant. "Ok Coop, time to tell me whats really going on. I know somethings up. This is me remember. I wouldn't hide anything from me if I were you" Summer looked at Marissa pointedly.

"Ok, ok I give in. Sum…. Sum hes here." Marissa almost whispered.

"He? Who is he?"

Just at that moment, there was a loud noise behind them. Summer and Marissa both looked over and couldn't help but laugh. Lying on the floor was Seth, covered in shrimp and with sauce in his hair. Next to him stood a horrified waiter still holding his silver tray that once held the shrimp, and standing next to him was Ryan, wide eyed and laughing as hard as ever. Everyone in the ballroom had stopped what they were doing, and were now looking at the scene in front of them. Laughter began to fill the air, and instead of being embarrassed as anyone else would be, Seth stood up and took a graceful bow. This just caused everyone to laugh and clap even harder.

Just then, both Seth and Ryan looked over to the corner in which the girls were standing, and both stopped what they were doing.

"Oh oh… I get the picture now. You could have told me earlier Coop. Ok, time to make a quick exit. Through that door over there."

And out they went, just as suddenly as they had come.

The two of them watched Marissa and Summer go through the door that lead out onto the large balcony surrounding the hotel.

"Look at that, we've got them cornered now!" joked Seth.

Ryan looked at Seth, and Seth nodded. He brushed down the shrimp off his suit and followed Ryan towards the door. As they were walking along the balcony, they could hear talking from up ahead. As they got closer, they recognised the voice of Summer sounding very deep in discussion. Seth put his finger to his lips, and Ryan nodded. He knew it was wrong of them, but theres no harm if they didn't know right.

"…… and they're both here. Its not just one of them, its both of them. This is not good Coop, this is not good at all."

"Sum, what are you talking about? Its not like we've never been at a Newport charity event with them before?"

"Yes, but this is different. You know this is different. I mean, Coop. hes here, Cohen is here. You know whats going to happen and so do i. Somehow he'll find a way to worm his way into my heart again, and somehow he'll find some coheny way to break it again…"

"oh sum…" Marissa went in to hug Summer. Seth turned to look at Ryan, a look of sadness and regret written across his face. He was about to say something when Summer began speaking again.

"Here I go again, thinking about me. See I told you he rubs off on you. How about you Coop? Whats it like seeing him here?

Marissa was silent for a while. She looked up at Summer "I don't know. It's just, ive spent the past years trying to move on, but hes always been there."

"I know what you mean. So you still think about him?"

She paused.. Did she still thing about him? Of course…

"Everyday" replied Marissa softly. But it was just loud enough for Ryan to hear. Did he hear that right he thought? He was so busy thinking over what he had just heard, he didn't notice that the talking had stopped and footsteps were coming towards him and Seth. But it was too late.

"Cohen? Chino? What were you doing?"

"Oh umm Summer hi. We were just umm, admiring the um brick work. Research for Ryan's new work project."

Summer gave them both a funny look, but Ryan wasn't looking at Summer. Behind her was Marissa, looking absolutely stunning in that dress, and was nervously shifting her feet and sucking her bottom lip. She wouldn't look Ryan in the eye.

There was a silence as they all stood there, not knowing what to say.

I've got to do something, thought Ryan. If I don't do anything now, who knows when ill get the chance to see her again. He thought about it quickly, and before he could stop himself, he came out with it.

"Marissa," said ryan slowly. "Want to talk, maybe… uhh.. get a drink?"

She nodded her head and they slowly walked off, still not looking at each other.

"Come on Cohen, lets get that sauce out of your hair."

Thankyou to those who reviewed. Sorry its taken a while to post again, but I hope you like this new chapter. It was fun to write, and is also setting the scene for whats to come. So please let me know what you think of it and let me know how I can improve anything. Id love to hear from you all!


End file.
